


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by AMegaSadNerd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Aster is best dad change my mind, Cold Weather, Cross has issues please help him, Cuddling in the cold, Fluff, Ink just wants to support his soff tol possible future boyfriend, M/M, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMegaSadNerd/pseuds/AMegaSadNerd
Summary: Cross and Ink both lock themselves out of their houses. So, they hang out but Cross gets sad, so they cuddle.
Relationships: Crink, Cross/Ink
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

Getting out of the car, a chill ran down Ink's spine. Dang, he'd tried his best to wear his thickest and warmest clothes, too! Beanie, jacket with fluff in the inside, even some stupidly thick overalls! Yet the chilly winter weather still got to him. He walked up the steps and up to the door. Only to find the door was locked. "Wha..?" Quickly, he started to pat his pockets, trying to find his keys. There's no way he locked himself out, right?

Well, as it turns out he did. He looked through the side window into the living room and saw the house key sitting on the edge of the coffee table. "Dang." Ink muttered as he pulled out his phone, knowing he'd have to call his dad to lockpick his way in again. As he sat down on the cold, brick steps he heard someone grumbling across the road. He looked up from his phone and saw none other than Cross. He looked better than before, thankfully, but he kept jiggling his doorknob and hitting his shoulder against the door.

"Cross!" Ink yelled, catching the other's attention. "What are you doing?" He asked, taking note of the how other seemed to shrink into the fluff of his hood. "I locked myself out like an idiot!" He called back, admitting defeat and sliding down the door. "Hah, me too!" Ink gave a couple playful finger guns to his crush across the road as Cross just snorted.

"So, what now?" The other asked, resting his chin in his hand. "Well, I texted my dad to come and lockpick me in again. He would probably do the same for you!" Instead of regarding what Ink said, Cross just asked, "Again? Dude, how many times have you locked yourself out of your own house?" The sheepish silence was all Cross needed to know it's been quiet a few times.

"... Hey, actually, can I come over there with you?" Cross asked timidly, looking down as his cheeks flushed a light purple. Ink just laughed and moved over to make more room where he was sitting. "You don't have to ask next time, just come over. You're always welcome at my place." Cross only blushed more, making the other laugh.

Soon, the two were sitting side-by-side, they're shoulders just touching ever so slightly. "... Ink, can I ask you something?" Cross' voice was gentle, yet quiet. More quiet than it should be. "Uh, yeah, what is it?" Ink nervously answered, not sure what to expect. Would this be some sort of deep talk they're about to have? Is he acting like this for a joke? Will he make a grand confession of love to him at last?!

"I just... I need to know that you'll stay here." He started, his words slow and unsure. "With me. I know I'm really not much and I know I'm just a stupid, tall idiot that can't do anything right but _please_ , Ink." He sniffled, lifting his hood to hide his face. "I've already gotten so close to you. Please, don't leave me here." 

Ink stared at Cross, his eyes wide with shock. Where had this all come from? What happened? Will he be okay? Was he currently okay? I'm all honesty, that's what the bookstore owner really wanted to ask. But instead, he wrapped his arms around Cross tightly and embraced him. Subtle flinch and hitch of his breath made him consider stopping, but he decided against it.

"I promise you, Cross. There's nothing that would ever make me leave you alone." Ink muttered into his crush's shoulder. And, like an overflowing dam, everything spilled out. Tears began to pour from Cross' sockets like a waterfall, incoherent apologies for nothing fell from his mouth, his grip around the smaller skeleton crew tighter. 

Tye two skeletons sat on cold, brick steps as the first snowflakes of winter began to fall. Tens, to hundreds, to thousands of tint ice crystals fell upon the duo and their surrounding areas as they held onto to each other. Even as the snow fell and chilled others to their very core, making them hurry for shelter to stay warm. Even as a blanket of white began to cover the two, they help each other close. They stayed close, not even noticing how the snow made them colder.

All they needed was each other to stay warm. 

* * *

As Aster drove carefully up to his son's house, he saw two figures sitting in the steps leading to the porch. He could easily assume one was Ink, but then who's the second? A friend, perhaps? Stopping in front of the house, Aster crawled his way out of the cramped car and made his way to the front door. 

Upon closer inspection, it seemed to two had actually fallen asleep. One was definitely Ink, but he'd never seen the other. They wore a monochrome wardrobe, their jacket seeming unreasonably bulky and the hood stuffed with fluff. Despite his ridiculous fashion sense, he seemed kind. The two were in a tight embrace, so Ink obviously trusted him very much. 

Despite how sweet they looked, they'd get frostbite if they stayed out here. "Ink!" Aster called gently, shaking his son's shoulder. "Ink, wake up, it's your dad!" Surprisingly, that seemed to wake the smaller up. "Mmm... Ass dad?" Aster snorted, nodding his head slowly. "Ass dad." Ink slowly untangled his arms from around the tall skeleton, rubbing his sockets. "Hey, sorry I locked myself out again." His son muttered sleepily. Aster just shook his head and stood up, moving to the front door to unlock it. "You're fine. May I ask who your friend is, though?" He asked curiously, giving the monochrome skeleton a side glance. 

It took Ink a few minutes to realize what he was talking about before he gasped, his face turning a bright rainbow blush. "Ooh, are they your boyfriend??" Aster teased, making his son sputter out incoherent denials. "Ah, you haven't confessed yet!" Aster teased once more, Ink finally admitting defeat and pulling his beanie over his sockets. 

"Well, regardless, wake him up. I'm sure he'll be grateful to stay inside where it's warm with you." He said as he 'lockpicked' (used a spare key) the door open. "R-Right, thanks Dad." Ink thanked bashfully, gently shaking the taller awake. After some small banter, the duo for up and walked inside where the heater was active and blankets welcomed them. 

Aster closed the door behind them as Ink led his friend to the couch. And as much as he wanted to help them more, he also very much didn't want to get in the way of his son's little crush. So, with a few parting words, he left to go back to his own husband.

Ink and Cross, on the other hand, were curled up the multiple blankets on the couch in front of a fireplace. "Sorry for breaking down like that. I just had a really bad day." Cross mumbled, looking down at the floor in shame. His cheeks were just ever so slightly frosted where the tears had been running. Ink just shook his head and smiled. "You're fine, it happens to the best of us." He reassured, resting his head on the taller's shoulder. "For now, though, we should go to sleep. It's late and we're both tired." Ink mumbled through a yawn, already dozing off as he spoke. 

Cross just hummed in agreement, watching as the smaller's eye sockets closed and he fell asleep. Slowly, he laid down on one of the couch pillows and laid Ink in his lap. "Goodnight, Ink. I love you." He whispered, peacefully falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> HEE I have DYING to write some Crink smh  
> I plan on making this a multichaper thing later on??? But for now it's just too gays cuddling in the snow and on the couch uwu  
> You're all welcome


End file.
